board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(9)Pokemon Trainer Red vs (4)Big Boss 2018
Ulti's Analysis So after an entire contest where Big Boss, Ocelot, and Quiet all made the Metal Gear Solid series live up to the name Solid Shit, and after an entire contest where Pikachu was the only one in the Pokemon clan making that series look good, we get this hilarious match. You don't even need to go far back in history to see why this one is funny. You only need look at this contest. Big Boss flopped twice. Ocelot flopped twice. Quiet embarrassed herself. Mewtwo and Charizard proved they were frauds. Red may or may not have needed my reddit rally to hold off Sora. Only Pikachu was impressive. That said, we didn't know before the match Red was included in the 'Pokemon looks like ass' pile and figured he was just pulling a close upset on Sora, and thus living up up some expectations. Whoops! This match was actually even early, which is highly unusual for a Pokemon character, and then it took a couple hours for Red to actually put this match away. Big Boss kept pulling these huge updates out of his ass, and it wasn't until later on in the evening where Red finally pulled away. Normally this would be whatever, but this match was not too long ago: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/3732-hyrule-division-round-1-red-vs-ocelot As much as I'd love to just call the top half of this division all legit based on this match, there are too many contradicting data points here. First off, the Metal Gear Solid series is done. We've been over it enough now to where I don't need to have you guys relive the reasons (and I'm saving my Konami rant for later, fuck those people). For Red to struggle with Big Boss after recently struggling with Ocelot is just bad. This match all but confirms that the Pokemon clan overperform in 3/4ways and those results cannot even remotely be trusted. Red would end up verifying this one round later as The Plan™ came into fruition. Safer777's Analysis Well after Red defeated Sora no way he would lose here. I mean come on now, Big Boss didn't do anything good too. But here is the strange part. Look at the result. He did almost as good as Sora. Why? That means he scores on Sora around 49%. Let us be real, would anybody say that before the contest? No. Also Crash scores like 45% on Sora too? Why? So from what I gather from these results. Seems that Crash, Red, Big Boss and Sora are close in strength? Who would have thought that before the contest? So I guess they aren't that strong anyways. Still Red managed to advance and that is all that matters. When you see that Mewtwo and Charizard ddidn't do good but a human Pokemon character advances that far you know that strange things are happening. Man I wish the Zard was here instead of Red. Eh whatever. Well Big Boss fought valiantly but of course he lost. I mean people had him losing easily but nope. Still any match with around 53%-47% is always nice. Man these Pokemon though. They win even when there are no Pokemon around! The prediction percentage was really low too. Well most people had Sora winning here anyways so it makes sense. Tsunami's Analysis Add another one to the pile of results that disprove the popular notion that Pokémon had a bad contest outside of Pikachu. Honestly, other than Charizard's close call against Terra this was a phenomenal contest for Team Pokémon, in large part because they weren't spread so thin like they were last time. I mean, yeah, it's kind of disappointing that a character that literally beat Cloud last contest didn't get to return, but the quartet we got was really all we needed. And Charizard's poor outing in 2013 would soon be vindicated. Maybe. Honestly it's tough to tell because Charizard's downfall involved a character that had previously resisted SFF from his series' lead like a champ suddenly failing to do so. And Zelda clearly boosted a lot, so it's kind of misleading to say that that "disappointing" narrow victory looks a lot better now, but it does look a lot better now, especially with Donkey Kong also suddenly looking good. So for the second straight contest, Red is in Round 4. Dude's been in three contests, one of which only had five rounds, and he's been to Round 4 twice. Oh, yeah, I guess he was also in Rivalry Rumble, whereupon he and Blue literally took home the bronze medal. So from another perspective, he's been in four contests and has two semifinals appearances. Remember when Butler went to back-to-back title games while they were still a member of the Horizon League? Yeah, that's kind of what Red is. Did you know that Red actually finished ahead of Tifa in the Raw X-Stats? Because he did. I may rail against Adjusted X-Stats due to the fact that the adjustments are completely arbitrary, but that fact shows why they're necessary. That's entirely on Tifa's number being too low, though; Red's is calculated entirely through non-SFF matches (unless you consider Link-Cloud an SFF match by this point, which honestly wouldn't be that outlandish but it's not the same as Tifa's number being calculated through Link-Zelda, Zelda-Mario, Mario-Samus, and perhaps even Samus-Tifa itself due to the hentai rallies). No Pokémon entry finished lower than 23.92% in the raw X-Stats, and that was Mewtwo's number which, as I said, is behind SFF matches at every round of Legends. All three entrants that failed to win their divisions lost to the eventual division winner and broke 40% in doing so. But please, go on with the narrative that Pokémon was awful this contest. As for Big Boss, this was a respectable exit for him. It's clear that the series is on the decline here, due in large part to the series being completely dead, but it's still got some strength. Honestly, they don't really need to create a "new" game, just to make sure that the Konami/Kojima breakup doesn't cause the characters to fall into a legal gray area where no one can use them. Metal Gear Solid V literally ended with the prelude to the original Metal Gear. They officially wrapped up Big Boss's story and brought it back to the start of Solid Snake's. The obvious solution would be for Metal Gear Solid 6 to literally be an expanded remake of Metal Gear 1, the way the 11th, 15th, and 12th Fire Emblem games are remakes of the first three games. Except much better, because you're taking a game from the 1980s and giving it the full 3D console makeover. https://s3.amazonaws.com/AZComics/comic509.png Yeah, the TX-55 definitely needs some upgrades. Hopefully Kojima Productions can get the rights to Kojima's creations; the only game listed for them since they ceased to be a subsidiary of Konami appears to be a brand new IP. (Also still unreleased with release date TBD.) Category:2018 Contest Matches